


Staring At A Wall All Day

by Fi_Vind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also may be hinting at stuff in main story, And he fixed it, F/M, Fluff, I just woke up to post this so I'm sorry for the semi wall of tags, Idk how. I don't make the rules, Idk. I'm not holding any promises, It was like 6am or something when I wrote this, Like I was so tired I didn't feel it, Like she knows nothing. Not a thing, Music, No angst despite what the bad summary might hint, Ooc. Very likely, So yeah. Don't do that fam, This is literally just for the fluff, This just in: Dakota doesn't know fuck all about tech, Vanitas has a Gummiphone he found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_Vind/pseuds/Fi_Vind
Summary: Traveling to the other worlds was amazing, never knowing how many there were. What sucks is not being completely healed before doing so...Taking a break in a pretty peaceful world sounded nice. Finding a place was easy. The biggest surprise to her was finding about technology. Finding out it could play music was even better.Music makes everything better right?(Inspired by Dance Alone by Music by Blanks. Mostly.)
Relationships: Original fem character/Vanitas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Staring At A Wall All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since accessing Youtube on PC for me is an utter hellhole, the song name is "Dance Alone" or "I wrote a song in quarantine" by Music by Blanks. It's a chill as fuck song and something you can absolutely get yourself lost in and zone out to.

Dakota looked out to the horizon, seeing the palace in the distance. The area was relatively nice and secluded, she was surprised they found it and it wasn't a pile of rubble or anything. It was oddly homey in a way.

In the days they had been here, they added more blankets, rugs, basically anything people had thrown out and wasn't too bad or so. The clothes she managed to find in her backpack were better than her old one, which had no chance of being repaired really… currently in a gradient blue shirt that was more of a crop top then a shirt, and a pair of aqua blue baggy jeans. The shirt had holes near the neckline and was ripped at the bottom but better then nothing really. Everything else was in her backpack for safe keeping. 

Dakota glanced at the parts of her that were bandaged. Moving around wasn't difficult or anything, it was just laying low,enough until she was healed enough to not end up bleeding just from being bumped into or even pinched. 

Hearing shuffling, she looked over to see the boy she'd been traveling with. He was scrolling through that odd device of his, something Dakota hadn't really gotten the hang of yet. She could look up basic things but other than that it was all confusing to her. Not to mention the weird suit he almost always wore.

"Where'd you get it?" She remembered asking when she saw the… what was it? Gummiphone? Yeah that. When she saw it for the first time.

"Found it." Was the clipped response she got. From the small crack in the screen, she guessed he repaired it somehow. 

It was all intriguing to her. 

"What are you staring at?" The question was harsh.

Dakota blinked, not realizing she even was or she ended up staring off into space. She quickly looked away and back outside.

"Nothing. I was just looking into space. Sorry." She said. She tried to listen for anything remotely interesting outside, but all that she could hear was silence. The day was winding down as the sky was washed with the many oranges of the setting sun and the soft blues of the rising moon. Stars were starting to dot the sky as well.

She heard Vanitas tapping away again. 

"What are-" 

The sound of music interrupted her as her head whipped around towards Vanitas, eyes wide. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything, listening to the music. Dakota tilted her head, confused.

"How did you do that?" Dakota asked. 

"Do what?" Vanitas asked, golden eyes flickering before returning to the device in front of him. He heard shuffling and something getting closer. No, don't fucking- goddamn it. Whenever she wanted to, move fast, she did. The silver haired teen was close, eyes glued to the Gummiphone in his hand.

"You don't know what music is?" Vanitas asked.

"No, I know what it is. I just, never, heard, it be played from that." Dakota pointed to the Gummiphone, other hand making vague gestures before dropping into her lap. He noticed that was a weird habit of hers. The two went quiet, listening to the music as it continued playing. It soon ended.

"Can I pick the next one?" Dakota asked. 

"If it'll get you off my back." Vanitas frowned. He kept the Gummiphone in his hand, doing the scrolling as he didn't trust Dakota with it at all. She caused all sorts of trouble for herself in the 0.01 seconds she left her homeworld. He did not want to imagine what she would end up doing to his phone.  Eyebrows knitted and a light frown on her face, Dakota watched all the songs scroll on by. Trying to pick one was harder then-

"Oh! That one. It looks nice." Dakota said, pointing to a random song on the list. Vanitas looked at it and almost snarled. What kind of campy bullshit was that?! 

"Heh. Come on, don't look so sour." Dakota giggled. Vanitas rolled his eyes and tapped on the song. He lowered the volume so it was playing more softly, it didn't help that the song was pretty upbeat already. He stared at the ceiling as Dakota smiled, lightly tapping her fingers to the song. She sang the lyrics, a bit quietly as she did. As the song continued, she stood up and walked to a more open spot in the room and began dancing. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was even doing… she was odd. Really odd to him at least. Kind and carefree to where he felt like his teeth would rot if he kept standing near her but she could lash out, ready for a fight at the drop of a hat at times. 

Dakota smiled as she danced to the music, trying to be slow and steady as to not irritate her wounds but the tempo held its sway and she followed it. Her moves were carefree and flowy, arms raised and feet,moving as if she were tiptoeing, moving in place. 

"You're so weird." Vanitas muttered.

"I guess." Dakota giggled. "Hey, do you dance?" 

"No." The reply was flat and in a "don't ever ask me that again." tone. 

"It's pretty fun." Dakota giggled. "You don't really have to be good at it either, just have fun." 

"Sure." Vanitas rolled his eyes. He restarted the song from the beginning to see if that would mess Dakota up, but it didn't. She instead stopped dancing, holding a hand out to him.

"If you dance with me I'll leave you alone for a week. Deal?" Dakota smiled. 

"And if I don't?" Vabitas asked.

"Hmm… i'll just have to push my luck and keep asking until you do." Dakota smiled. "Whenever you actually want to of course."

"I'll take my chances." Vanitas huffed. Having the girl pester him was more annoying then possibly learning how to do… whatever this was. He reached out and slowly took Dakota's hand, who smiled and carefully tugged at it to get him to stand up and led him to where she was originally. 

_ Been staring at the wall today _

_ To find some hidden meaning _

Dakota lightly hummed to the song as she slowly began dancing, taking the lead as she gently held Vanitas' hands. She was careful with her steps as she did so, so no foot stepping could happen. 

It would suck if her feet got stepped on while she was barefoot…

_ My laundry's done, my mama called _

_ To ask me how I'm feeling _

The two simply moved in a slow circle, Dakota smiled nervously as she watched Vanitas' face and all to make sure she wasn't making him uncomfortable or anything. 

"Why are we moving so slow?" Vanitas asked, frowning. 

"I don't want to overwhelm you or anything." Dakota said. "We can move faster if you want."

_ Been running out of things to think _

_ So what's the point of dreaming  _

"Whatever we end up doing, you can't annoy me for a week." Vanitas muttered. 

"Heh. Alright. I'll hold up my end." Dakota smiled a bit. 

_ I called all my friends cause I can't get along with all my demons. _

_ And I've been watching _

She smiled as she let go of Vanitas' hands for a second to do a small twirl before holding them again.

_ From a distance _

"What even is dancing?" Vanitas asked.

"Whatever you want it to be. As long as you have fun." Dakota giggled. 

_ How the seasons change  _

"Just let loose and have fun really." She shrugged a bit as she led them to move in a wider circle. She hopped on her toes a bit, giggling. 

_ I've been lost, lost in the rhythm lately _

Dakota moved back as she began dancing a bit more freely, smiling. Vanitas watched, still frowning but looked at least slightly intrigued. Or she could be imagining it.

_ I don't know _

_ Know how to dance alone _

_ Know how to dance alone _

As the song continued, Dakota continued leading Vanitas in whatever crazy dance she was coming up with. She nearly grazed him with her hand when she did a spin. "Sorry!" She said while giggling like an idiot. Vanitas got back at her by actually hitting her with a hand on her shoulder when he tried to copy said spin. 

After the song ended, they both laid down on the floor, on one of the carpets. It was fuzzy, almost soft enough to sleep on. The song had been set on repeat, Vanitas not really caring about the battery at this point. Dakota hummed lightly to the song before stopping, simply listening. 

She looked over at Vanitas, seeing him looking somewhat relaxed. She looked away, up towards the ceiling as she stifled a yawn. It was now night and dark. She sighed, closing her eyes, tired. 

"Remember your end of everything." Vanitas muttered.

"Hmm? Yeah. I know." Dakota sighed. 

Quiet once again blanketed the area, the two falling asleep eventually. The only noise being the music that was playing until that too went quiet, a calm and comforting silence soon taking over. 

_ Know how to dance alone… _


End file.
